


Стечение обстоятельств

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Никто не в силах изменить уже случившееся.





	Стечение обстоятельств

Когда-то давно у него было много планов на жизнь, и он даже верил, что сможет их осуществить. Пусть не все, если повезёт, большую часть, но никак не мог предположить, что окажется зажат в тиски чужой воли. Воли, которой он не мог противостоять. 

— Ты не виноват, — без конца повторял Стив.

Баки пытался поверить. Не получалось. 

Он был слаб. Непозволительно слаб. Не удержался, рухнул в пропасть и потерял всё, что у него было. Потерял не только Стива, но и самого себя. У него забрали право самостоятельно принимать решения и уже никогда не вернут. Зола постарался. Он назвал это даром, Баки — проклятием. 

Баки не помнил приказов, но каждое убийство отпечатывалось в мозгу в мельчайших деталях. Его превратили в бездушную машину для убийств, лишив возможности чувствовать. До момента, пока его не нашел Стив, пока не напомнил, каким он был, пока не заставил осознать, что это значит. Баки спал, а когда очнулся, оказалось слишком поздно. Для семьи, друзей, Стива. Для всех, кого он убил. 

— Если захочешь поговорить, я рядом, — напомнил Стив, но Баки лишь выдавил из себя жалкое подобие улыбки и отмахнулся. 

Поздно. Слишком поздно. Уже лет семьдесят как. 

Он должен был умереть тогда, но ему не позволил Зола. Сейчас же - не мог оставить Стива. У Баки снова не было выбора, но, по крайней мере в этот раз, это его решение. Ему хотелось в это верить. Как знать, что ещё ему в голову встроил Зола? Может, он продумал защиту на случай, если Баки выйдет из-под контроля и пустит пулю себе в висок? Не станет ли ещё хуже? 

Баки горько усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. Эта боль всегда будет с ним, едва ли он отважится ею с кем-то поделиться.

— Не кисни, - его несильно похлопали по плечу. — Мистер Старк уже почти не злится.

— Я же всего лишь убил его родителей, правда? — фыркнул Баки и развернулся к Питеру. — Ты бы простил? 

Тот поник и отвёл взгляд. 

Наверное, он хотел помочь, но о таком говорить было не принято, потому что за смерть мстят, а не прощают. Неважно, приказывал Зола, Красный череп или Г.И.Д.Р.А в полном составе, это руки Баки были по локоть в крови. Тони Старк имел полное право его ненавидеть, и Баки это понимал. 

— Занимайся своими делами, — уже мягче ответил он. 

Пусть, его уже не починить, он не имел права срываться на Питере. Ведь это всего лишь мальчишка.

— Не такой уж я и маленький, — обиженно пробурчал тот в ответ. 

— Тебе еще и семнадцати нет, — слабо усмехнулся Баки. — Вояка. 

— Но я вас повязал, — чуть самодовольно напомнил Питер, вздергивая подбородок. 

Баки вздернул бровь:  
— Повторим? 

Питер что-то прикинул в уме, а затем покачал головой:  
— Сейчас мы на одной стороне. 

— Если бы все было так просто, - хмыкнул в ответ Баки, пожимая плечами. 

Он ушел, а мысли все продолжали кружиться вокруг этого паренька, боготворящего Старка, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине решившего ему... помочь? Нерационально, опрометчиво, импульсивно. Питер напомнил ему себя примерно в том же возрасте. Он не должен в этом участвовать, но он здесь, потому что тоже сделал выбор. В будущем, скорее всего он пожалеет, но сейчас никто не был вправе забрать у Питера эту возможность. Баки ли не знать. Стив, конечно, не одобрял, хотя сам с удовольствием пошел в одиночку против целого мира.

— Бак... — Стив догнал его у двери в комнату. 

Стив знал, как выбрать момент, чтобы отрезать пути к отступлению. Он всегда был хорошим тактиком. 

— Я в порядке, — вставил Баки прежде, чем Стив в очередной раз начал тираду, что его никто не винит и они во всем разберутся, нужно лишь еще немного времени. 

Время — слишком ненадёжный союзник. Оно могло как притупить боль, так и усугубить её, а порой и вовсе помочь уничтожить. Мало ли было примеров? Но это же Стив, он всегда верил в лучшее. С детства. 

— Питер тянется к тебе, — голос Стива вклинился ему в мысли. — Может, его еще удастся убедить, что эта война не для него, как думаешь?

— Ты не можешь никого не спасать, да? — усмехнулся Баки, оборачиваясь. 

— Он ещё ребёнок, — Стив вздохнул. — Вся жизнь впереди. 

— Мы не можем ему запретить, — пожал плечами Баки. — Как и приказать, — и едва заметно вздрогнул от своих же слов. — Он ведь и без Мстителей геройствовал. Его не остановить, только если попытаться защитить. 

Стив и так это знал, но ему нужно было услышать это от кого-то ещё. Лучше бы от Наташи или Тони, от Клинта, да хотя бы Ванды, но он пришёл к нему, Баки. Стив продолжал попытки спасти и его, чтобы он чувствовал поддержку и понимание, прощение и сочувствие. Стивен Роджерс по-прежнему был его лучшим друг, пусть уже и не подкладывал бумагу вместо стелек в боты. В чём-то он совсем не изменился. 

— Иногда я жалею, что согласился на эксперимент. 

И это, пожалуй, было самым неожиданным, что Баки услышал от него за всё их знакомство. 

— И тогда я бы не стал Зимним Солдатом? Это хочешь сказать?

Стив кивнул: Баки всегда его понимал. Стив пытался убедить его, что он не виноват, и при этом винил себя за двоих. Типичный Роджерс. Вот именно поэтому Капитаном Америкой стал именно он, а не кто-то другой, поэтому Баки пошёл за нем в далёких сороковых.

— Ты бы не познакомился с Пэгги, не стал бы символом эпохи, мы бы умерли, в конце концов. И что было бы с Г.И.Д.Рой, Стив? Никто не в силах изменить уже случившееся.

— Почаще напоминай себе об этом, — усмехнулся Стив. 

— С тобой это работает лучше. 

Конечно, он не сказал, что старался не думать об этом вообще. Наслаждался тишиной в голове — настоящей, не отдающей звоном в ушах, спасительной, хоть и немного пугающей. Баки почти перестал чувствовать, что в его мозгу был кто-то ещё, почти забыл. Он никогда не признался бы, что рад присутствию болтливого Питера. Пожалуй, единственного, кто не знал досконально его историю и смотрел на него обычными глазами нормального подростка. Дико раздражающего, иногда невыносимого, но нужного. Питер отвлекал, позволял Баки забыть о том, кем его сделали.

Баки никогда не сказал бы Стиву, что какой-то мальчишка сейчас ему нужнее. В этом уж точно никто не виноват. Случайное стечение обстоятельств.

По крайней мере, он больше не просыпался от голоса Золы в своей голове и не гонял по кругу одни и те же воспоминания. Пришло время осознать, что его жизнь снова в его руках, привыкнуть к этой мысли и идти дальше. Хоть как-то исправить то, что было в его силах. И потому он очень ценил те моменты, когда Питер что-то говорил. Баки даже не всегда его слушал, просто наслаждался тишиной внутри себя. Кто бы мог подумать, что болтливость Питера окажется такой полезной.

Баки усмехнулся: оказывается, он не всё потерял. Способность удивляться ещё осталась на месте.


End file.
